Bloody Birthday
by Silvereyedfreak
Summary: William tells Grell what he wants for his birthday... unfortunately, Grell takes him very seriously.
1. Happy Birthday William

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Black Butler!

* * *

"Happy birthday, Will!" Grell screamed loudly, while running to hug William.

"Sutcliffe, how many times do I have to tell you, my name is William, not Will, and don't announce my personal life to everyone in the London division," William snapped.

"Will, you should treat a lady with more respect! Not that I don't like your coldness, of course. It's delicious!" Grell exclaimed, giving William a kiss a lingering kiss.

That was when Will's icy demeanour broke. "You know what, Sutcliffe? You are not a woman! You are a worthless shinigami, an idiot incapable of the simplest task! No-one likes you, not Allen, not Shaiyne, not Ronald, not that demon, not the Undertaker, and most definitely not me!" William shouted so loud that the all of the division that was in the building heard.

Grell had tears running down his face. Will almost stopped to apologise, but was so angry that he delievered the last blow.  
"You know what I want for my birthday? I want you to die, and for me to never have to see your ugly self again, it sickens me so!" Will sneered.  
Grell's face went eerily calm.

"Is that really what you want for your birthday,Will?" Grell said with a weak watery smile.

"Yes, it would be the greatest birthday present in the world," William said, still lost in his anger.  
"Oh, okay, William, happy birthday," he said quietly, before darting out of the room.

By this time, Will had calmed down enough to realize the mass crowd that had accumulated around his office.  
"There is nothing to see here, please return to your work, or overtime will have a long future of overtime."

-At Grell's House-

"So he really does hate me. Not that I can blame him. I am a freak. An imperfect stain on the world, just like I was as a human." Grell sighed to himself. "Even Madame didn't tolerate me. God, what's the point of wearing a mask if it always cracks!" he sobbed, punching the nearest object, which happened to be a mirror. Staring at his now bleeding and bloody fist, he vaguely remembered how he died in his human life. Suicide. Grell's lips curled up into a sad smile, as he pick up a knife and slashed himself wildly.

-At the Undertaker's shop-

"Byebye Ciel," Allen said, walking him to the door. After leaving Ciel, she went to the back room to join her sister and Undertaker. It was unusually quiet.

"Shaiyne-née? Undertaker-otou?" she said, looking around for them. When she found them, they were staring, horrified, at the book of deaths.

"What's wrong? Who's dying?" Allen asked. What she read next almost killed her. It read 'Grell Sutcliffe, Race: Shinigami, Age: 200 years, Cause of death: Suicide.'

"No, not Grell-née-née!" she shouted, bolting out the door.

"Shaiyne, go get your sister, she can't see Grell like that, it's not good for her heart and she left her scythe behind. Then take her to the Phantomhive's, or the Trancy's, I'll be there after I check this out, okay," Undertaker ordered, dead serious for once.

" O-o-ok, otousan, please make sure Grell-née is okay, please!" the also unusually calm Shaiyne said, running to catch her sister.

"Oh there will be hell to pay for who ever caused this," Undertaker muttered, dialling the dispatch to tell William.

-At the London Division Shinigami Dispatch-

"There's a phone call for you, Will-senpai, it's the Undertaker," Ronald said as he came in.  
"Thank you, Knox," William said, dismissing the boy as he picked up the phone.

"What did you do, ?" the Undertaker asked icily.

"What do you mean?" William replied, thoroughly confused.

"Well, why don't you look in the book of deaths, you'll see what I mean. And after that, you'd go and fix the problem you caused" the Undertaker stated, before hanging up the phone. William picked up the book and read, dropping it just as quickly.  
'Grell, don't you dare die, or I'll kill you!' thought William, as he ran to the red reaper's house.

'One more cut and I'll rid this world of one of it's biggest mistakes,' Grell thought giddily. William burst into the room, breathless, and the sight before him was horrifying at best. There lay Grell, his once long hair cut, his body mangled,tears streaming, blood everywhere. It was sickening.

"Grell! What heck were you thinking? Don't you die! The Undertaker is coming with medical help," William said, panic evident in his voice, trying to take the knife from Grell.

"No, Will, it's your birthday present, it's want you wanted, you said so. I love you, Will. Besides the light looks so pretty, and this time maybe it will work, no more coming back. Happy birthday … William," Grell said, closing his eyes.

"This is all my fault! Damn it, I'm sorry, Grell, once you wake up I promise to make it up to you, I swear, please just wake up!"


	2. Memories Forgotten and Relived

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Black Butler!

* * *

William paced back and forth in Grell's hospital room, muttering to himself. 'It's my fault,' he'd think, or 'why does he take me seriously the one time I don't want him to?' William then stopped pacing and looked at Grell. While trying trying to … harm himself, he had cut his hair into almost the same style they had when they started reaping.

William forced himself to look at the wounds. Even though they were healing, they still looked gruesome. 'I wonder why he would do this to himself in this life and also in his last' William wondered sadly.

*Flashback*  
"Undertaker? What did Grell mean by 'maybe this time around it will work'?" William said, voice heavy with confusion and guilt.

"Well, as the self-proclaimed know-it-all of the dispatch, I thought you would know all the death's of your division," the Undertaker said, coldly yet sadly, as he moved a stray lock from Grell's face. "If you really must know, Grell died at age 15 in his human life as a result of his suicide. He couldn't take the abuse any longer. People said it was a murder, because of how he always seemed happy enough, always smiling," Undertaker explained softly, thinking of his oldest daughter, and his poor past.

"Surely Grell had a different human name, right?" William pressed.

"That's for Grell dear to tell, if she wants, and for you to find out. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to check on Allen and Shaiyne. Alois's butler called, saying that Allen has worried herself too much and her sickness has become more pronouced. Take care of my Grell or else, …or else," Undertaker added, leaving the room.  
* End Flashback*

'Undertaker can be overprotective when he wants to be, not to mention scary,' William thought, shuddering. William gently caressed Grell's cheek, as if it was glass and would break at any moment.

'Grell, you probably can't hear me, and you probably dont want to, but I'm sorry for yelling, for hurting you. I'm sorry. This probably doesn't matter, but I love you, even if... when you wake up, I promise to put up with your flamboyancy," William swore, as he saw a slight movement in Grell's bed.

'Where am I?' Grell thought, as he found himself in a white emptiness. "You're in your... well, our head," a voice said. Grell turned and faced a longer haired, more flamboyant version of himself.  
"I represent your memories for the time being. I'm actually leaving before you wake up. Take care of Will please, he's very special," the other Grell said, fading slowly. "Wait, don't leave," Grell whispered, as he was thrusted into consciousness.

William watched as Grell's eyes slowly opened. He almost shouted for joy, but his hopes were shattered by four little words.

"Um, who am I?" Grell asked timidly.


	3. A new Grell?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Black Butler!

* * *

William stood, frozen with mixed emotions. Finally, he composed himself enough to croak out; "You are Grell Sutcliffe, and I am William T. Spears."

"Am I really? Wow, my name's…interesting. Well, Mr. Spears, could you tell me what those contraptions over there are? And where we are please?" Grell said, timidly pointing at the two death scythes in the corner with one fragile, bandaged hand.

"Well … Grell those are death scythes. And we are shinigami, we collect souls with them. You always love to go overboard though," Will explained fondly.

"Oh... that's lovely, I guess," Grell decided to say. Then there was a large moment of silence. "Would like me to call your adoptive family and some friends too?" Will offered, breaking the silence.

"Aren't you a friend?" Grell asked innocently.

"No I don't deserve that title," Will said, "or the other you gave me so long ago," he added in a whisper.

"No, something tells me you are my friend," Grell said, "But yes, it would be nice to meet people, to see if I remember them," Grell said shyly.

"Okay, I'll make some calls, will you be okay?" William asked with uncertainty.

"Yes, Mr. Spears, I think I can manage," Grell said softly. With that, William left with a pain in his heart.

Thankfully, the phone call to the Undertaker wasn't quite as difficult as expected. "What do mean, my sweet Grell can't remember anything! So help me, Spears, if you weren't so important to my daughters, you'd find yourself in deep trouble! We'll be there in a few minutes. We, as in Allen, Shaiyne, Ronald, Alois, Conan and Claude. Claude who better put Allen down this instant, or he will be in water too," The Undertaker said with morbid cheer.

Then he called Eric and Alan.

"What is it, William? Alan and I are busy!" Eric shouted, and William could hear Alan yell "Eric, you idiot, that sounded vulgar!"

"It's Grell, he had... An incident, and he has forgotten everything," William said, almost breaking down.

"We'll be right there."

When everyone arrived in the hospital room, you would think they were watching a horror movie at a funeral. Allen was sobbing quietly and having a cough attack in Claude's arm. Ronald embraced Shaiyne, kissing the top of her head, saying; "It's going to be okay, ssh." Alan was being comforted, well, trying to be comforted by Eric. Alois was sitting on Conan, clinging for dear life. Even the Undertaker's grin was nowhere in sight.

"Um, whoever you all are, please don't cry for my sake, please, I'm fine," Grell said with a shy, weak smile. "William, you said I had sisters, right? Are their names Shaiyne and Allen? Something in my heart tells me that's their names," Grell wondered, holding his head. "I'm trying to remember more, but it hurts." A single tear ran down his face.

"I-it's okay, Grell, you at least remember something right?" The Undertaker said softly.

"But I want to remember all of it! It seems like I'm hurting people, it's not fair to them!" Grell, for first time since he woke up, raised his voice.

"The Undertaker's right, Grell, please calm down. Maybe you should go to sleep," Will said with concern.

"But, but... fine, good night all of you," Grell said in defeat.

With that everyone left reluctantly, except Will.

'Im not leaving til you get better, or ever. Maybe we'll be what we once were," mused, before he fell asleep in the chair next to Grell's bed.


	4. Grell's home and William's caring

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Black Butler!

* * *

Well here we are at your home Grell." William half-carrying Grell because he didn't want Grell reopen his wounds. Grell look around his gaudy red house. "It feels nice here" Grell said with a faraway look" Um, Mr. Spears may you please put me down I would like to get changed from the hospital garments." William thought for a second remembering the Undertaker the Medical Unit cleaned the room of the accident.

"Okay, be careful not reopen your wounds and please call me Will" said William trying to sound kind.

"Okay, I will. Thank you Mr.-I mean Will" said Grell blushing and retreating to his bedroom.

'He really is different now' thought William missing the red-heads flamboyant attitude and feminine clothes.

When Grell got to his room, he was having trouble picking something to wear. He loved the outfits but something inside said they were going annoy William. Once again he found himself in that white nothingness 'Hello Grell' other Grell said. 'Um, hi' Grell said.

William was about to make sure Grell didn't pass out or worse his wounds reopened when Grell came up, he could not believe it was Grell. Grell was wearing the regulation shinigami uniform but instead of a white shirt and dark red shirt and the gloves William gave him from that …time.

'Just tell him how you feel' the other Grell's words rang in Grell's head.

'No he doesn't feel the same way I know it'

"So would you like me to make you dinner" Will offered and snapping Grell out of his thoughts.

"No you are a guest let me do it " Grell said blushing but tripped on a stray pillow. This knocked him straight onto William.

Once Grell's lip crashed into his William couldn't control himself he kissed back cradling Grell softly. Grell moaned and let William deepen the kiss. But both broke to say 'I love you. I missed this, I missed what we had' William thought deepening the kiss once more to explore the red-head delicious mouth.

"Um-hmm Mr. Spears you have ten seconds to get of my daughter before I castrate you with your own death scythe" the Undertaker said frowning.

All William could mutter was "Fuck!"


	5. Grell's Nightmare

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Black Butler!

* * *

"Fuck!"

"Otousan, it was my fault, all my fault, don't blame , please, I'm sorry!" Grell said, almost in tears.

"Ssh, it's okay, Grell, I'm not mad at you. I just wanted to make sure your alright." Undertaker said softly, taking Grell into his arms. Turning to William he mouthed: 'you're not getting off that easy. Be happy you're still alive, and that I have left your nether regions intact.'

William's eyes widened in terror as the Undertaker brought Grell to the kitchen to help with dinner. He could already tell that the Undertaker was not happy, and that was bad enough as was. What was he thinking, kissing Grell? It wasn't like he could even say the redhead had initiated it, because he hadn't, the confused reaper had merely tripped. Will rubbed his temples, feeling a severe headache coming on. And he still had dinner to get through.

As Grell was carrots for dinner his mind wondered back to the kiss. 'It was so nice and felt so familiar where and more than friends¿" thought Grell but all he got were fuzzy images and wisps of voices. Frustrated he kept thinking hard until he had accidentally cut his finger.

Grell stared at the crimson liquid pooling at of his pale skin. Just then a memory of much younger played before his eyes.

Will heard a clatter of a knife hitting the floor and the undertaker yell "Grell¡". He turned around to see Grell convulsing on the floor screaming "Stop it¡ No more hitting No more teasing Just please stop please. PLEASE¡" Will ran over into the kitchen. The Undertaker glared but let him stay. "Grell sweetie wake up it's just a bad dream" reasoned The undertaker multiple times.

After two agonizing minute William brought Grell to his chest. Trying to ignore the icy death glare that the Undertaker was giving him started to slowly rock Grell. "Shh it's ok Grell its not real your okay just wake up you'll be okay. Just to me and wake up please." Will begged softly.

Grell was in pain and bleeding yet the bullies would not show mercy. He thought heard someone speaking to him. But then he heard Will's voice and was jerked out of the memory. Once he looked around and he found himself in William's arms he clung onto him and wept.

" if you so kindly give my daughter I will take him to his room" the Undertaker's cheerful voice was laced with venom. William gulped and quickly gave Grell who had fallen asleep to the undertaker. Then the Undertaker quickly put Grell in his room and as he left closed the door.

When he came back to the parlor where William was at. You could feel the anger coming off of the Undertaker. "Spears I do not like anyone and I mean anyone taking advantage of my daughters especially Grell in his state. Just because he doesn't remember much doesn't mean you can go snogging him you don't even probably love him¡" the Undertaker yelled livid.

"I am not¡ I may have hurt Grell more than I ever wanted too and that I am sorry for. But you do not know how I feel about Grell I would die for him if I have too¡" retorted will


End file.
